


Make A Break For It

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connected to Another AU, M/M, Modern Era, prompt piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: (Prompt Piece For Stygius)Another one of Zagreus' "escape attempts" from the same AU as "To Win Your Heart". This time, Zagreus makes a special visit to see Thanatos.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Make A Break For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stygius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygius/gifts).



Thanatos aimlessly flipped through the channels on his television. Reruns of old sitcoms, bland news programs, and a few game shows flashed by, but nothing that caught his attention. He gave up, turning it off as he leaned back with a bored sigh. He rarely spent time alone in his apartment anymore, and without Zagreus there, everything seemed dull and pointless. Thanatos glanced at the clock. It was still early. He could still swing by the main house and pick Zagreus up for a drive. But where to? Would Zagreus think he was being clingy? What if he said no? Thanatos groaned in frustration, a knock echoing through the apartment.

“Pizza delivery.” A gruff voice called out from the other side of the door. Thanatos scowled at the sound. 

“I didn’t order any.” He answered bluntly. “You’ve got the wrong apartment.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m at the right apartment.” The man insisted. 

“How could you be at the right apartment,” Thanatos argued, getting up to march to the door. “If I already told you I didn’t order any piz-”

Thanatos swung open the door to see Zagreus smirking on the other side, holding a pizza and a case of beer. “Hi, Than!” Zagreus greeted cheekily. 

Thanatos stared at him, bewildered. “Zag, what are you doing here? How did you get out of the house? Does your father know you’re here?”

“I’m here to see you, I snuck out the back garden, and no, he left on a sudden business trip and won’t be back until Sunday. So I wanted to see if I could spend the night here.” Zagreus explained, turning to show Thanatos his overnight backpack. 

Thanatos sighed. “How did you even know I was at home?” 

“Hypnos told me.” Zagreus replied immediately. “He said ‘My brother never has anything to do outside of work so he always ends up sitting at home staring at the wall.’ So I didn’t think I’d be bothering you if I came by.” His expression fell. “...I’m not bothering you, am I?” 

Thanatos froze up as Zagreus glanced at him with his almost-notorious pleading face, with his green eye gently asking and his red eye daring him to try and say no. Thanatos didn’t stand a chance against it. “...Fine. One night.” He yielded, stepping aside to let him in. 

Zagreus' face lit up. “Thanks!” He cheered, quickly darting inside, dropping his back on the couch.

“I think you’ll be bored, though.” Thanatos pointed out. “I don’t have much to do here.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got us covered.” Zagreus grinned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a game console and two controllers. “Ta-da!” He exclaimed. 

“Video games? Are you serious, Zag?” Thanatos sighed. “We’re not kids anymore.”

“You don’t have to be a kid to have fun, Than.” Zagreus countered, plugging the game into Thanatos’ television. “Besides, this is a co-op game. I can’t beat it without you.” 

“So you came all the way over here to get me to help you finish a video game?” Thanatos reiterated. “Why not just get Hypnos to help you?”

“Because I wanted to play it with you.” Zagreus answered immediately. He paused, turning to face Than. “...Is that a bad thing?”

Thanatos’ chest tightened at Zagreus’ simple request. He really was helpless against Zagreus’ whims.. “...We’ll play for a bit. Just for a bit.” 

Zagreus burst into smiles, passing Thanatos a controller. “Awesome! Let’s do this!” 

Thanatos took a seat next to Zagreus, nervously fiddling with the buttons as Zagreus turned the game on, the screen powering to life with the title card of the game, followed by a sequence of various fighters appearing in a fantasy land. “What even is this game, Zag?” Thanatos asked.

“It’s a new game, Hypnos said it was really good.” Zagreus explained as he pressed start. The next few hours passed in a blur of pizza-scented pixels, Zagreus teaching Thanatos the controls as they ransacked and pillaged their way through the story. They laughed and joked with each other as they battled side-by-side, clearing away the enemies they came across. As they cleared another dungeon boss, Thanatos glanced at the clock. 2:32am. 

“Zag, I think we’d better stop for the night.” He announced, setting down his controller. 

“What? We were on a winning streak!” Zagreus protested. 

“Zag, it’s 2am. We need to go to sleep.” Thanatos insisted. “We can play more in the morning.” 

“Fine.” Zagreus sighed, saving the game and turning it off. 

“I’ll get you a blanket and pillow for you to sleep on the couch.” Thanatos said as he opened the closet.

“What? I can’t sleep with you?” Zagreus whined.

“Why would you even want to?” Thanatos argued. 

“We used to sleep in the same bed all the time!” Zagreus pointed out.

“Yeah, when we were kids.” Thanatos retorted, pulling out the extra blanket. “That was a long time ago.”

Zagreus sighed. “I guess so. Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Thanatos paused, staring down at the blanket. He could hear the disappointment in Zagreus’ voice. “You can sleep in my bed, with me. But just for tonight.” Thanatos decided, placing the blanket back in the closet. 

Zagreus cuddled into Thanatos’ sheets, smiling up at Thanatos as he turned out the light and joined him underneath the covers. “This is just for tonight, okay?” Thanatos repeated. 

“Understood.” Zagreus nodded. Silence fell over them, as Thanatos wondered how to calm his pounding heart, hoping Zagreus didn’t notice. “...Hey, Than?”

“What is it, Zag?” Thanatos sighed. 

“Thanks for letting me stay over. And for taking me out sometimes.” Zagreus mumbled quietly. “I know it’s hard for you, with you working with my dad and all. So, it means a lot to me.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Thanatos assured. “I always end up having fun too.” He paused. “I know you have a hard time at home… But I’m always going to be there for you, to help you however I can. So… just don’t disappear on me, okay?” Thanatos waited a few moments for a response, before turning to see Zagreus fast asleep next to him, breathing gently. Thanatos smiled, letting out a sigh. “What am I going to do with you?” He chuckled, placing a small kiss on Zagreus’ cheek as he curled up next to him, letting Zagreus’ body warmth lull him to sleep as well.


End file.
